Rojo
by neko takenouchi
Summary: Sora es un estudiante de secundaria que nunca ha conocido el amor pero cambiará al conocer a Ishida-sensei.


Ojos azules, cabello rubio, veinticinco años de edad, así fue mi primer amor, lo conocí en el colegio, el enseñaba literatura en un pueblo campestre, donde yo nací, era increíblemente popular, ya que además de ser de la cuidad, era sumamente guapo, todas morían por él.

-no es el profesor Ishida, genial? , me abrazó mi mejor amiga Mimi

-ahh?

-vamos Sora no me digas que no te gusta Ishida-sensei?

-es un profesor mimi-chan como puedes decir eso

-no seria genial que él se enamore de una de nosotras, asi como dicen las novelas y los mangas

-estas chiflada, rio un poco, esas cosas pasan en la ficción

-estamos en una escuela de mujeres, déjame tener un poco de imaginación aburrida!, se hizo pasar como si estuviera molesta

-calma mimi-chan le tocó la cabeza

-tienes dieciséis años y hasta ahora no has tenido novio

-eso que tiene que ver, bufó, mejor entremos a clases que la ultima vez que llegamos tarde, Yuri-sensei de castigo nos hizo limpiar todo el salón

-es cierto, vamos!, las horas pasaron tranquilas, mimi y mis demás compañeras se fueron a sus casas al sonar el timbre de salida, yo decidí quedarme en la biblioteca, uno de los pocos placeres de mi querido pueblo es la biblioteca del colegio, casi siempre paro en ese lugar, como ya se hacia de noche, decidí irme a casa, me fui a la puerta del colegio en donde había dejado mi paraguas, siempre lo llevaba por sea caso, y me encontré con Ishida-sensei

- que haces aquí a estas horas?!, estaba exaltado, no es hora de estar merodeando en la escuela

-estaba en la biblioteca

-es cierto, aquí en el campo las librerías cierran tarde, por cierto donde vives, como ya es tarde te llevaré a casa

-ehhh?!

-donde esta tu casa takenouchi-san?

-ha recordado mi apellido, pero si usted no es mi profesor principal, a las justas tenemos una clase por semana

-takenouchi sora, tu siempre estas prestando atención a mis clases, me gusta observarte porque en toda la clase tus mejillas siempre están rojas, eso motiva mis clases

-ehh?

-es por eso que yo te reconozco de inmediato

-es que sus clases son muy interesantes, volteó la cara para que el profesor no note el sonrojo en su cara

-gracias, le sonrió, el camino a casa después de esa conversación fue silencioso hasta que llegaron a la puerta de un restaurante de comida tradicional japonesa

-aquí es donde vivo

-en serio?, yo casi siempre vengo acá a comer y a tomar algo

-etto..no puede ser , la comida de mi mama no es tan bueno y..

-cállate, la comida de tu madre es buenísima, este lugar es grandioso, las familias, los niños riéndose, las lámparas tradicionales, hace que uno se siente en familia

-y su familia?

-mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo en un accidente de trafico, tengo un hermano menor en la cuidad que se casó y tiene su familia

-tan joven?

-pues si, ehmm, ahora que lo pienso no es buena idea para mi , volver a este lugar, pero me encanta venir acá…bueno ya me tengo que ir, por favor dile a tu mamá que me encanta su comida.

Al dia siguiente, le desperté super temprano para ayudar a mi mamá a preparar la comida, lo separe en dos bentos , uno para mi y otro para sensei, como dijo que le gustaba la comida de mamá y que no podía volver al restaurante, entonces decidí llevarle un poco de la comida de mi okaasan, estaba en la azotea de la escuela, cuando él pareció

-sensei tome

-y esto que es?

-un poco de la comida de mi okaasan, ya que dijo que no podrá volver al restaurante, ayude a preparar un poco para usted

-no puedo aceptarlo, aunque aprecio la comida de tu mama, no puedo aceptar comida de una estudiante, de verdad lo siento, pero parece que su estomago no pensaba lo mismo y comenzó a crujir, etto.. lo siento

-entonces acepte el obento que le preparé, no se preocupe no le diré nada a nadie, será un secreto

-gracias

Todos los días era la misma rutina, nos veíamos en la azotea para almorzar juntos, así que un día decidí hacer algo diferente en el obento y traté de hacer una cara con la comida

- -Jajaja,que rayos es esto?

- -es un dibujo sensei

- - de verdad?, no me digas… eres tu?

- -Que malo sensei, se enojó, sus mejillas estaban rojas por el mal momento que le estaba haciendo pasar Ishida sensei

- -Es que se parece, no paraba de reírse

- -es que acaso me quiere hacer enojar

- -si, su mirada se volvió seria, porque de esa forma te pondrías más roja de lo que eres, además combina con el color de tu cabello

- -que?!, estaba indiganda

- siempre tienes la misma expresión, quería burlarme de ti un momento ya que eres tan tierna; cuando dijo eso mi corazón latió rápido, no sabia que decir, si me puse más roja pero ya no era de la cólera que sentía ..parecía ser otro sentimiento, uno que nunca había sentido, podría ser lo que mimi-chan llama amor?..no lo sé, pero este cálido sentimiento solo me lo hace sentir sensei

Al dia siguiente, ishida sensei no llegó a dar ninguna clase lo cual me tenia preocupada asi que decidí ir con tanaka sensei, que era el encargado académico del colegio, me dijo que sensei estaba enfermo y que no iba a venir hasta que estuviera bien, le agradecí por la información y me marché esperando con ansias que sea la hora de salida para ir a la casa en donde sensei vive, como una vez fuimos juntos por el camino mas o menos me ubicaba para llegar. Al sonar la campana recogí mis cosas rápidamente para poder irme, caminé lo más rápido que pude hasta que llegue a la puerta del departamento en donde el vive, no sabia si tocar la puerta o no tenia un gran miedo pero a la vez quería asegurarme que estaba bien, eso de estar enamorada es un serie de contradicciones realmente odiaba eso, dejando de lado mis pensamientos existencialistas me armé de valor para tocar la puerta

-que haces acá?, fue lo primero que me dijo , su semblante no era bueno y parecía molesto con mi visita

-que alivio, suspiré, al menos sé que estas vivo sensei… entré a su departamento, voy a preparar un sopa de poros, mi mamá dice que es bueno para combatir los resfriados

-hey! Una estudiante no tiene derecho de entrar a la casa de su profesor de esa manera, será mejor que te vayas a casa

-pero, ya estaba en la refrigeradora viendo si estaban los benditos poros

-no te das cuenta no solo soy profesor también soy un hombre, que tal si me convierto en un lobo hambriento?

-no entiendo lo que dice sensei

-puedo atacarte

-no eres una mala persona, estoy en lo correcto, verdad?, todas en la escuela confiamos en usted, siempre dando lo mejor de si durante las clases, usted nunca lastimaría a una estudiante

-eres solo una niña, me empujó y caí en el piso..él se puso encima de mi, porque no lo entiendes…tu no me ves como un ser humano, por si no te has dado cuenta soy un hombre como cualquier otro, su mirada cambió, y que pasaría si te pido que te desvistas?, lo harías?

-Ishida, he venido a traerte comida como la puerta estaba abierta yo… se quedo impactado por la escena que vio, pero que diablos crees que estas haciendo!

-no es lo que cree tanaka-sensei

-takenouchi vaya a su casa

-pero…

-será que mejor que le hagas caso, el semblante de Ishida sensei no se veía bien, asi que opté por hacerle caso. A la mañana siguiente ni bien llegué fui llamada por la directora de la escuela, cuando entré Ishisa sensei ya estaba sentado en la oficina principal

-takenocuhi-san siéntese por favor, ahora que ustedes dos están presentes me pueden explicar que significa lo que pasó ayer

-directora, esta equivocada yo..

-no quiero que tu me respondas, quiero que el profesor lo haga

-pero…

-cualquiera que sea la situación el profesor como adulto es el que debe tomar la responsabilidad de sus actos, una estudiante estaba en su apartamento en una situación comprometedora, esto es inaceptable es repugnante

-esta equivocada, Ishida sensei no es la persona que usted cree, el no es un pervertido…toda la culpa es mía, yo fui la que se le acercó, la que fue a su casa, todo es mi culpa realmente estoy arrepentida, las lagrimas caian por mis mejillas yo no quería que nada malo le pasara a él por mi culpa fui una tonta

-la culpa es mia … por enamorarme de takenouchi sora mi alumna, se me quedó mirando y se fue…yo no sabia que decir todos los colores subieron a mi cara, la directora no dijo anda más y me fui atrás de sensei hasta que logré alcanzarlo en el pasadillo principal

-sensei, aun estaba afligida por lo acontecido

-esta bien sora-chan, no fui hecho para enseñar yo nací siendo un playboy… cuando te conocí me di cuenta de que soy débil ante el rojo de tus mejillas, al naranja de tus cabellos y al color carmesí de tus labios, dicho esto me acarició mis mejillas y se fue, en ese momento yo me di cuenta que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos, tristemente esa fue la ultima vez que lo volví a ver Ishida-sensie se fue y nunca más lo volví a ver, ni en la escuela ni en el pueblo entero, sentí que iba a desaparecer del sufrimiento que me causó su partida, desde entonces traté de oprimir este sentimiento.

Han pasado cinco años, ahora tengo veintiún años, sigo siendo la misma solo que más alta y con el cabello un poco más largo, desde el año pasado me encargó del restaurante que mis padres fundaron la verdad no me va mal, siempre tengo clientes fieles, lo malo es que siempre hay uno que otro que se emborracha y tengo que cagar al borracho para que salga

-hey! Soritaaaaa ippp dame otra cerveza

-de ninguna manera daiki-san ya has tenido suficiente y se esta haciendo tarde

-que mala ipp soritaaa eres realmente hermosa ipp y aun así eres muy dura con los hombres, es por eso que ipp que a tu edad aun no has tenido ippp novio, que pena

-tskk insolente por si tu no lo sabes yo ya he estado enamorada

-ehh? Cuando? En el jardín de niños? Ipp

-fue hace mucho tiempo, pero prefiero no hablar de eso, he tenido suficiente no quiero volver a enamorarme nunca más

-Nunca?, fue la voz de alguien que yo ya conocía, no quería creerlo debe ser un error él no puedo ser después de tantos años no no imposible

-ehh, quede paralizada cuando logré verlo

-una cerveza por favor

-tome, estaba totalmente seria

-no has cambiado nada sora mejillas mejillas

-tskk, le quité la cerveza de las manos, porque has vuelto ahora, de verdad eres lo peor!, mi voz comenzaba a subir de tono, en la escuela hice todo para protegerte, te busqué en todo e pueblo, te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte de mi, ni una carta nada, como crees que yo, me limpié las lagrimas, sabes lo que he tenido que pasar, el sentimiento que me provocó que de fueras, por eso decidí olvidarte mi única meta en todo este tiempo fue olvidarme que un dia te quise, eres un idiota y egoísta, mi llanto se hizo más fuerte

-si haberte como conocido me convierte en un idiota y egoísta, esta bien ; se escuchó el murmulló de los clientes del restaurante asi que nos fuimos corriendo hasta llegar a un parque

-yo, mis lagrimas habían desaparecido, te amo ishida sen..

-shh ya no me digas asi, después de todo este tiempo no me puedes decir mi nombre

-etoo..

-hjajja, todavía eres una niña

-no lo soy

-entonces di mi nombre

-umm…ya..yam..

-dilo, uso su voz sensual

-yamato, mis mejillas estaban ardiendo

-ese rojo, me tocó las mejillas con sus manos, ese rojo que nunca pude olvidar, te amo sora … sus labios se acercaron a los míos y por fin recibí ese beso que esperé por cinco años, nos separamos por la falta de aire

-eso dolió, me toqué mis labios

-no me digas que tu nunca…

-ehmm…no

-lo siento fui muy rápido, ahora el que estaba rojo era él, realmente te has convertido en una mujer hermosa sora

-yamato estas todo rojo, sonreí

-no mas rojo que tu, me abrazó

-yamato

-dime

-prometeme que no te vas a volver a ir

-no lo haré, estaremos juntos siempre

-es una promesa?

-lo es


End file.
